Endoscopes are used by medical professionals in a variety of situations. A fiberoptic flexible or rigid naso-pharyngoscope (NPL scope) is used to examine the throat, larynx and sinuses of a patient in order to assist a physician in diagnosing and treating a patient's condition. Endoscopes are also used for GI and pulmonary examinations as well as various other uses. Laryngoscopes are used by anesthesiologists for the visualization of the larynx for intubation at the beginning of planned operations and during emergencies where the airway must be secured. They are also used by emergency medical responders for intubation of the airway in the field.
Currently, a video capture device can be connected to the fiberoptic endoscopes in order to display a video image on a separate display which can be seen by a doctor during an examination. This is typically used in endoscopic surgery procedures, and during some office examinations. However, in applications such as bedside or emergency room naso-pharyngo-laryngoscopy for examination of a patient's throat, it is both impractical and cumbersome, as well as very costly to use the known endoscopes which include a video camera connection. Further, since a physician requires two hands in order to insert a NPL scope, and the physician's attention is directed to the NPL scope as well as the patient in order to insert the scope, viewing a separate video display is impractical. Additionally, there are video display and capture devices used by anesthesiologists that are similarly expensive and cumbersome. Currently there are no ideal options for video capture of laryngoscopies by emergency medical responders for use outside of the hospital setting.
In teaching hospitals where resident physicians are required to consult with an attending senior physician to confer on a patient diagnosis, especially in otolaryngology, it is often necessary after the initial examination for the senior physician to re-insert the NPL scope for a further examination in order to confirm and/or discuss the initial diagnosis with the resident physician. This is inconvenient and uncomfortable for the patient, and can potentially delay medical decision making. Additionally, although relatively safe no exam is without potential adverse effects which become more likely with repeated exams. During the induction of anesthesia it is similarly important for a supervising physician to be able to observe the actions of the physician in training.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive and easily usable system for capturing endoscopic images during examination to allow for resident physicians to confer with senior physicians about diagnoses without further inconveniencing a patient. It would also be useful to have a catalogue of such images for diagnostic purposes. For office-based exams it would be beneficial to have an inexpensive method of recording and storing patient exams for longitudinal comparison, education of patients and their families, and sharing with consultants. For intubations both in and outside of the hospital it would be desirable to have a portable, inexpensive system for the display and capture of the laryngeal exam and intubation of patients.